undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Par Avion/Issue 5
This is Issue 5 of Par Avion. 201; Outbreak The next day is the same as the last. Always thought that was an expression, but it never really fits. Even though the same pattern ensues; Tess doesn’t want to go to Dr. Jerome, I get to work and check in with my uptight boss, Clancey Baron, and work with her racist daughter Sasha. It’s 7:45 and I start my work day off with Adam and Greg, like usual. Abigail Hudson and Julia Sullivan are here and they are doing what appears to be shcoolwork, which is odd as Julia never goes here. But today something is off. Something doesn’t feel right. I’m not sure what it is, but it’s defentialy weird. I see out of the corner of my eye Adam walking up to Clancey. “Hey, can you put out the news?” Adam asks. He just orded his usual bacon and eggs, and usually the news are out. Today they weren’t. But that’s not what’s off. “Of course, sweetie.” Clancey says, walking to the kitchen to return a few seconds after. She hands the news to Adam. Besides being the boss here, Clancey is also the cook, and she usually reads the news before work. Though, she lays them on the counter. Today she didn’t. But that can’t be what feels wrong. I am standing, looking at the TV screen where the news are on. Greg and Adam is also looking. They were talking about the dead rising. Probably just a joke, though it has been on the news a lot lately. “Get back to work, Erin.” I hear Clancey yell from the back. I get back to work, but it quickly stopped by Sasha. “Can you see if Abigail or Julia wants anything? I am not serving her.” Sasha says angrily. “Of course.” I say, smiling, walking up to them. As I get closer, I see what they are doing is biology or something like that. Abigail looks up, smiling, as I approach them. “Is there anything I can do for you today?” I ask, in that same annoyingly, very happy voice I usually have. “Can I have a decaf, 2 sugars?” Abigail says. I note in down on my notepad, and turn my look towards Julia. “Can I have the Kansas Omelet?” Julia asks. “Of course. Anything to drink?” I ask her. “Just water.” She replies. I smile, turn around and head towards the counter to give Clancey the order. The door opens, and I look back, seeing Seth Tillberg, our mechanic, walking in. “Hello, Mr. Tillberg.” Sasha says, gretting him at the door. “Hello, Sasha.” The old man says, seemingly tired, though with a friendly smile on his face. Just like every day. “What is the problem?” “The oven seems to not be working.” Sasha says, leading him towards the kitchen. I get back to watching the news with Greg and Adam. “What’s happening?” I ask. “Well, what they are saying is that the dead started to rise from the graves and go all cannibalistic.” Greg says. “Do you believe it?” I ask quickly, worrying about Tess. “No, there is no way it could be real.” Adam says before Greg has a chance to say anything. As Sasha returns from the kitchen, the door opens once again. This time it is Margaret Kelso, looking tired as Hell. “Good morning, Marge.” Sasha says, walking towards her. Marge is her nickname, that almost everyone calls her. “Oh my God, you look really tired.” Marge looks around, confused, and then walks towards Sasha. Marge gets really close to her, and pounces on her like a lion catching a deer. I jump back, startled. I continue to watch, as Sasha holds off Marge with what seems to be super-human strength. Adam reacts quickly, pulling off Marge from Sasha. Clancey and Seth runs out from the kitchen, and Clancey runs over, getting Sasha away from the scene. I look around. I am just standing here next to Greg. We are both shocked. Julia and Abigail are hiding under their table, and Seth is standing behind the counter. Turning my look to Marge again, I see Adam taking out a pocket kife. As Marge makes a lunge, Adam stabs her in the side. It seems to not affect her, she still attacks. He then stabs her again, this time near the hears. Again, it does nothing and she keeps attacking. I look, scared and amazed, as Adam stabs her again and again. At last, he stabs her in the head, and she falls lifeless to the ground. Everyone looks at the scene in total shock. “What... was that?” Julia asks, emerging from under the table. “I guess the news were right.” I say, looking back at the TV. They are now showing the streets of New York, everyone looking like Marge. “Did she hurt you, Sasha?” Adam asks, and I look at Sasha. “No, she barely touched me.” Sasha says. “Holy shit.” I hear Abigail saying. Turning my head to her, I see she is looking out the door. I look out too, seeing the streets filled with these things. “Yeah.” Greg says. “Holy shit.”  Credits *Erin Fergerson *Adam Smith *Greg Demoor *Abigail Hudson *Julia Sullivan *Seth Tillberg *Clancey Baron (First appearance) *Sasha Baron (First appearance) *Margaret Kelso (First appearance) Deaths *Margaret Kelso Category:Par Avion Category:Par Avion Issues Category:Issues